1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering film structure and, in particular, to a filtering film structure formed with an electrical double layer (EDL).
2. Related Art
Human body is mostly composed of water (about 70%). Water is very important to human beings and our lives. In general, people can not survive without ingesting water more than 7-10 days. However, water is a limited resource. Although there are five oceans in the world, the seawater can not be directly used as the drinking water. Unfortunately, the drinkable fresh water is so wasted in various ways and is going to be dried someday in the future. In view of this issue, many scientists have devoted to the research of desalination of seawater for developing the way to purify the undrinkable water to drinkable water.
The desalination technique usually utilizes the reverse osmosis (RO) method rather than the old multi-stage flash (MSF) method. However, either the MSF method or the RO method needs a great amount of energy consumption, which is not proper to the environmental protection demand. Thus, it is desired to develop a solution that has lower cost and better efficiency.